memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Klasa Galaxy
Klasa Galaxy była serią statków Gwiezdnej Floty po raz pierwszy wprowadzoną w późnych latach 50 XXIV wieku. Była to jedna z największych i najpotężniejszych serii statków Federacji w swoich czasie. Wiele z nich służyło w czasie wojny z Dominium. Historia thumb|left|Utopia Planitia, laboratorium projektowe Projektowanie i rozwój Seria statków Galaxy zaczęto rozwijać w latach 50 XXIV wieku w Stoczni Floty Utopia Planitia. (TNG: Booby Trap, Eye of the Beholder) Wiele technologii zastosowanych w Klasie Galaxy było testowanych przez wcześniejsze statki prototypowe, m.in przez U.S.S. Pegasus, NCC-53847, klasy Oberth w latach 50 XXIV wieku. (TNG: The Pegasus) Rdzeń Warp został zaprojektowany w posterunku Seran T-1 w 2363 SD 40052 przez najwybitniejsze umysły Federacji, w tym dr Leah Brahms z Grupy Napędów Teoretycznych (ang. Theoretical Propulsion Group). (TNG: Booby Trap) [[Plik:Utopia_Planitia.jpg|thumb|Statek klasy Galaxy podczas budowy na Utopia Planitia]] Główne część konstrukcji statków klasy Galaxy wykonywano zarówno na orbicie jak i w obiektach znajdujących sie na powierzchni. :Chociaż ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual pokazuje długą, rozbudowaną historię konstrukcji klasy Galaxy, TNG: Booby Trap i Eye of the Beholder zdają się sugerować, iż zaprojektowano je i wprowadzono do służby raczej szybko, a ostatnie układy zostały zaprojektowane tylko rok przed startem the U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Sam statek był ciągle w trakcie budowy na rok przed TNG: Encounter at Farpoint.'' Zgodnie z Dyrektywą Eksploracyjną Gwiezdnej Floty nr 902.3 (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual), nowa klasa statków Galaxy miała na celu: *zapewnić platformę mobilną dla różnorodnych projektów badawczych natury naukowej oraz kulturowej *zastąpić starsze klasy Ambassador oraz Oberth w roli głównych instrumentów wykonawczych w ramach programu eksploracyjnego Gwiezdnej Floty *zapewnić pełną możliwość egzekwowania procedur Federacji w jej odległych sektorach *zrobić użytek z najnowszych osiągnięć technologicznych w dziedzinie napędu warp oraz przyrządów badawczych W chwili oddania do służby, klasa Galaxy stała się najbardziej wyrafinowanym i złożonym technologicznie statkiem wybudowanym kiedykolwiek przez Federacje. (TNG: Lonely Among Us, Contagion) Wczesne lata Duże możliwości i wielkość statków klasy Galaxy uczyniły z nich wyjątkowo prestiżowe przydziały, przyciągające najlepszych i najzdolniejszych z Gwiezdnej Floty. (TNG: Ménage à Troi; VOY: Relativity) Stały się one znane z powodu swych możliwość wśród obywateli Federacji, jak i innych ras Alpha Kwadrant. (TNG: Tin Man, Chain of Command, Part I; DS9: Valiant; VOY: Infinite Regress) Klasa Galaxy była wyjątkową wśród statków Gwiezdnej Floty z powodu obecności dużej liczby cywili na pokładzie. W 2365, bezpieczeństwo klasy Galaxy, w szczególności napędu warp, stanęło pod znakiem zapytania, gdy U.S.S. Yamato, NCC-1305-E został stracony w zagadkowym wypadku niedaleko Romulańskiej Strefy Neutralnej. Statek doświadczył rozległych, ogólno systemowych usterek, które w końcu doprowadziły do utraty pola utrzymującego antymateria. Dalsze śledztwo prowadzone przez U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D ujawniło, iż za awarię odpowiedzialny był transfer oprogramowania od Ikonian, a nie wady konstrukcyjne statku. (TNG: Contagion) Niewątpliwie najbardziej uznanym we wczesnych latach statkiem klasy Galaxy był U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, który poza dwoma krótkimi okresami pod dowództwem Williama T. Riker i Edward Jellico, był dowodzony przez całą 9 letnią służbę przez Kapitana Jean-Luc Picard. U.S.S. Enterprise ustanowił Pierwszy kontakt z wieloma nowymi gatunkami, włącznie z Kontinuum Q, Ferengi i Kolektywem Borg. Jego wysiłki dyplomatyczne pomogły ostudzić napięcie między mniejszymi, lokalnymi potęgami i zapobiec wielkiemu zagrożeniu dla bezpieczeństwa Federacji w czasie Klingońskiej Wojny Domowej, oraz okazjonalnie sprawdzać operacje Romulańskiego Imperium Gwiezdnego i Cardassiańskej Unii w napiętych sytuacjach. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D brał udział w najcięższych walkach Federacji, m.in. zapobiegając asymilacji Ziemi w trakcie inwazji Borga w 2366 i 2367. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Wojna z Dominium thumb|USS Odyssey z krytycznymi uszkodzeniami. Statek klasy Galaxy brał udział w katastrofalnym w skutkach pierwszym kontakcie z Dominium. U.S.S. Odyssey, NCC-71832 wkoroczył do Gamma Kwadrant w celu uratowania grupki obywateli Federacji, którzy zostali wzięci do niewoli przez Jem'Hadar. Gdy U.S.S. Odysey wycofywał się, myśliwiec Jem'Hadar uderzył w samobójczym ataku w sekcję napędową statku, tworząc ogromne pęknięcie poszycia powodujące całkowite zniszczenie statku. (DS9: The Jem'Hadar) Ten nie uzasadniony akt doprowadził do 3 letniego okresu wrogości miedzy Federacją a Dominium, który zakończył sie rozpoczęciem Wojny z Dominium. Statki klasy galaxy brały udział w wielu większych działaniach floty w czasie wojny, włączając w to: Operacje Powrót, gdzie statki te również odegrały ważną strategicznie role, (DS9: Sacrifice of Angels) Pierwsza Bitwę o Chin'toka, (DS9: Tears of the Prophets) i Bitwę o Kardasję. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) :Analiza efektów specjalnych z (DS9: Sacrifice of Angels) ukazuje nie mniej jak pięć, być może nawet dziewięć statków klasy Galaxy w łączonej flocie Federacji w Operacji Powrót. Podczas gdy intencją firmy SFX było zapełnienie przestrzeni większą ilością statków (flota liczyła w przybliżeniu około 600 statków), to wskazywało by to na to, iż jest więcej niż początkowe sześć statków klasy Galaxy wymienionych w ''TNG Technical Manual. 'Technical Manual'' także mówi o tym, iż Gwiezdna Flota zachowała części pozwalające na wybudowanie kolejnych sześciu statków klasy Galaxy. Części te mogły by zostać wykorzystane do wzmocnienia floty na czas wojny, albo do uzupełnienia starz z Wolf 359. Przy całkowitej ilości wyprodukowanych statków klasy Galaxy w liczbie dwunastu, i wiedzy o starcie: U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, U.S.S. Yamato, NCC-1305-E, i U.S.S. Odyssey, NCC-71832, możemy obliczyć, iż we flocie znajdowało się dziewięć statków klasy Galaxy. Jeśli jednak statki widziane w trakcie bitwy nie reprezentują całej floty statków Galaxy, to jest możliwe, iż było ich wiecej jak sześć albo dziewięć. Lata późniejsze Kilka statków klasy Galaxy weszło w sklad floty w latach 70-tych XXIV wieku. (VOY: Relativity) W drugiej połowie dekady statki te były widziane na całej Przestrzeni Federacji, od Ziemi (VOY: Endgame), aż do Romulańskiej Strefy Neutralnej. (Star Trek X: Nemesis) W Alternatywnej lini czasowej, statki klasy Galaxy pozostawały w służbie dłogo po roku 2370, chociaż uczyniono pewne próby w celu usunięcia ich ze służby. (TNG: All Good Things...) :Przynajmniej trzy, może cztery statki klasy Galaxy były widziane w trakcie konstrukcji w Stoczni Floty Utopia Planitia w VOY: Relativity. Przynajmniej pięć, może siedem statków tej klasy brało udział w próbie przechwycenia przez flote kuli Borg w VOY: Endgame. Dane techniczne Wykończenie wnętrz thumb|Okręty klasy Nebula i Galaxy. Statki klasy Galaxy w swym projekcie są bardzo zbliżone do swego mniejszego odpowiednika jakim klasa Nebula. :Nie wiadomo, czy projekt jednej klasy wywodzi się z drugie, czy tez zostały one zaprojektowane jednocześnie. Jedynym chronologicznym dowodem może być tabliczka dedykacyjna, która ujawnia fakt iż statek klasy Nebula - U.S.S. Phoenix, NCC-65420 został wprowadzony do służby (2363 w SD 40250.5) na krótko przed startem (2363 SD 40759.5) statku klasy Galaxy - U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. thumb|Separacja spodka Klasa Galaxy posiadała dwie sekcje kadłuba, kadłub główny w formie spodka, oraz kadłub drugorzędny, na którym zamocowane są dwie gondole warp. Kadłuby mają zdolność separacji i ponownego połączenia, oraz oba są wyposażone w niezależne układy lotu i uzbrojenia. Generalnie, cywile i personel inny niż podstawowy zostaje ewakuowany do sekcji spodka, podczas gdy starszy personel konfrontuje się z zagrożeniem w sekcji bojowej, zawierającej większość układów uzbrojenia. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Sekcja spodka posiada nawet możliwość awaryjnego lądowania na powierzchni planety. ( ) :Chociaż w ''Star Trek Pokolenia ''dzieci zdawały się być ewakuowane z sekcji napędu gwiezdnego, Ronald D. Moore skomentował: "''Wierzę, że pośpiesznie skierowane do swoich "stanowisk awaryjnych" czy czegoś w tym rodzaju, a nie zostały zabrane z sekcji bojowej. To samo dotyczy pacjentów z ambulatorium."'' http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron39.txt Kadłub klasy Galaxy jest cokolwiek konfigurowalny; strefy takie, jak pokład 8 zostały zaprojektowane jako niewykończone i służące do różnych celów, w przypadku potrzeby większej ilości miejsca przy niektórych misjach. (TNG: Liaisons) :Zgodnie z ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, gdy U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D był po raz pierwszy oddawany do użytku w Utopia Planitia, całe 35%, które stanowiła przestrzeń uniwersalna, zostało pozostawione pustym, aby później zapełnić ją indywidualnymi modułami, zależnie od potrzeb.'' Układy Dowodzenia i Kontroli Komputer pokładowy klasy Galaxy był izolinearny. (TNG: The Naked Now) Układy komputerowe były skoncentrowane w rdzeniu komputerowym, dostępnym z pomieszczenia serwisowego. (TNG: Evolution) Każdy okręt klasy Galaxy posiadał trzy niezależne rdzenie komputerowe; dwa w sekcji spodka i jeden w sekcji maszynowni. :Zgodnie ze źródłem nie kanonicznym, lecz dozwolonym w Memory Alpha, ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, wszystkie podstawowe funkcje komputerowe mogą być wykonywane przez pojedynczy rdzeń.'' Napęd thumb|Impulse engine (aft [[torpedo launcher is also visible)]] Okręty klasy Galaxy wchodzą w warp dzięki dwom gondolom warp, zawierającym wiele cewek warp. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Czas przyspieszania z powolnego odwróconego ciągu impulsowego do pełnej prędkości warp (około warp 9) wynosi około 0,3 milisekundy. (TNG: The Last Outpost) Prękością maksymalną jest warp 9.6, którą można utrzymać przez ciągły czas około dwunastu godzin. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint, The Best of Both Worlds) Rdzeń warp jest najpotężniejszym w całej Gwiezdnej Flocie, generujący w przybliżeniu 12.75 miliarda gigawatów (12.75 EW (exawatts) / 1.275x1019W / 12,750,000,000,000,000,000 W) (12.75 kwintylionów watów) mocy. (TNG: True Q) Wydajność napędu warp mogła być poprawiana do miejsca, w którym wprowadzono nową klasę Intrepid w 2370. (TNG: Force of Nature) Rdzeń warp zajmuje dwa pokłady w sekcji maszynowni. Zbiorniki deuteru znajdują się nad nim, podczas gdy pojemniki na antymaterię otaczają podstawę rdzenia na pokładzie 42. Rdzeń warp rozciąga się dwanaście pokładów w kadłubie inżynierii. (TNG: Liaisons) Istnieją trzy silniki impulsowe, dwa na sekcji spodka i jeden na sekcji napędu gwiezdnego. Na wczesnych statkach zwykle aktywny był tylko silnik na sekcji napędu gwiezdnego. Ulepszenia [[Plik:Galaxy_class_navigational_deflector.jpg|thumb|Deflektor nawigacyjny statków klasy Galaxy]] Usprawnienia w układach napędowych były testowane w 2370 na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Statek otrzymał nowy rdzeń, skonstruowany z użyciem technologii międzyfazowej. (TNG: Phantasms) W tym samym roku przeszedł również gruntowny remont gondol. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) W połowie lat 2370-tych, większość staktów klasy Galaxy zaczęło operować mając aktywowane wszystkie trzy silniki impulsowe. (DS9: Favor the Bold; VOY: Timeless) Układy naukowe Statki klasy Galaxy wspierały szeroką gamę wyposarzenia naukowego oraz laboratoriów, służących do badań w wielu różnych dziedzinach. (TNG: Liaisons) Dział ten często musiał rywalizować o ograniczone zasoby, takie, jak czas dostępu do sensorów, które przydzielał oficer operacyjny, lub czasami oficer wykonawczy. (TNG: Lessons) Ulepszenia System sensorów mógł być niestandardowy oraz podlegać ulepszeniom, w zależności od specyfiki misji. Można też było dodać dodatkowe wyposarzenie. (TNG: Cause and Effect, Schisms) Statki klasy Galaxy były z reguły wyposarzane w najnowsze technologie, gdy tylko wyszły one ze stadium eksperymentalnego. (TNG: All Good Things...) Układy Taktyczne thumb|Statek klasy Galaxy strzela z fazerów i wystrzeliwuje torpedy fotonowe. [[Plik:Galaxy_class_torpedo_launcher.jpg|thumb|Przednia wyrzutnia torped statku klasy Galaxy.]] Klasa Galaxy była wyposażona w dziesięć baterii fazerów, umieszczonych w różnych miejscach na obu kadłubach. Jedna z nich była umieszczona na wierzchu sekcji bojowej i mogła być użyta jedynie po separacji. Posiadala również dziobowe i rufowe wyrzutnie torped w sekcji maszynowej. (TNG: Conundrum) Każda wyrzutnia miała możliwość odpalenia przynajmniej pięciu torped fotonowych na raz, a każda z torped mogła być oddzielnie ustalany cel. (TNG: The Arsenal of Freedom, Yesterday's Enterprise) W latach 2360, statki klasy Galaxy przenosiły z reguły około 250 torped fotonowych. Wyrzutnie torped mogły również służyć do wystrzeliwania sond. Klasa Galaxy posiadała również osłony o dużej wydajności, słabsze w miejscach, gdzie destabilizował je wydech silników impulsowych. (TNG: Conundrum) :Chociaż z "Conundrum" wynika, że na statku jest jedynie dziesięć baterii fazerów, ocena wizualna pokazuje dwanaście baterii, a efekty ukazują dodatkowe emitery na pylonach gondoli oraz na przedniej wyrzutni torped. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Darmok) Wyrzutnia w tylnej części spodka nigdy nie pojawia się w dialogach, jest jednak widoczna na modelu filmowym. Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual utrzymuje liczbę 10 torped, jakie mogą być odpalone jednocześnie, i liczbę 275 torped przenoszonych zwykle na pokładzie. Ulepszenia thumb|Osłony kadłuba sekcji bojowej statku klasy Galaxy. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przeszedł w 2370 aktualizację systemów uzbrojenia, włączając wzaładunek torped fotonowych o większej wydajności i montaż wzmocnionych sensorów namierzania, zaprogramowanych przez Porucznika Worf. (TNG: Genesis) Niektóre statki, takie jak U.S.S. Venture, NCC-71854, zostały odnowione wraz z dodaniem dodatkowych pasków fazerów na wierzchniej powierzchni gondoli w roku 2372. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior) :Modyfikacje te są artefaktem, pozostałym po zmianach na cztero-stopowym modelu U.S.S. Enterprise na potrzeby TNG: All Good Things..., aczkolwiek "wypukłości", zawierające baterie fazerów na Venture wydają się odwrócone o 180 stopni, w stosunku do tych na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. U.S.S. Venture był jedynym statkiem z takimi modyfikacjami, żaden z modeli komputerowych tej klasy, używanych od piątego sezonu DS9 '' (włącznie z samym U.S.S. Venture) nie miał podobnych.'' Wsparcie dla załogi Chociaż przepisy Gwiezdnej Floty zezwalały na przebywania na pokładzie członków najbliższej rodziny oficerów i załogantów jeszcze przed klasą Galaxy, była to pierwsza klasa przeznaczona do zabierania cywilów wraz z personelem Gwiezdnej Floty. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Cywile mieli pozwolenie na utrzymywanie różnych stanowisk w sekcji naukowej. (TNG: Night Terrors) :Odnosząc się do obecności rodzin na statkach, Ronald D. Moore udzielił komentarza: "Być może wciąż są one na niektórych statkach klasy Galaxy, ale myślę, że był to nieudany eksperyment." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron9.txt "Myślę, że pojęcie statku przyjaznego rodzinom jest interesujące, ale wewnętrznie niespójne. Zawsze było coś żenującego w widoku Picarda wydającego rozkazy w sytuacji bojowej z dziećmi biegającymi po korytarzach. I nieważne, jak wielką wagę przykładalibyśmy do koncepcji "nasze rodziny są częścią naszej siły", nigdy nie będzie wydawało się mądre czy logiczne zabieranie małżonków czy dzieci na spotkanie z Borg, patrolowanie Strefy Neutralnej czy badanie nieskartografowanych anomalii przestrzennych."'' http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron50.txt'' Wygląd wewnętrzny thumb|Typowy korytarz w sekcji spodka. Biorąc pod uwagę obecność rodzin i ludzi spoza personelu Gwiezdnej floty na pokładzie, wnętrze klasy Galaxy zaprojektowano z myślą o komforcie. While the major command sections maintained form and functionality above all, there remained a much more "relaxed" feel about the design of many of these areas. :W Star Trek Generations, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D było wyraźnie słabiej oświetlone. Mostek Główny thumb|Korytarz w sekcji maszynowni. thumb|Główny mostek, widok przód prawa. thumb|Konsole operacyjna i nawigacyjna. Mostek główny na okrętach klasy Galaxy znajduje się na pokładzie 1 w sekcji spodka. Jak w przypadku większości okrętów, główny mostek jest modularny i może zostać całkowicie zastąpiony przez inny mostek, jeśli istnieje taka potrzeba. Różne okręty klasy Galaxy posiadały odmienne mostki. Następujący opis mostka dotyczy co najmniej dwóch okrętów, w tym U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. :Teoria na temat odmiennych projektach mostków dla różnych okrętów klasy Galaxy pochodzi z DS9: The Jem'Hadar, gdzie U.S.S. Odyssey występuje z zupełnie odmiennym mostkiem niż U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, co można wyjaśnić tym, że Star Trek Generations filmowano w tym samym czasie co DS9: The Jem'Hadar zatem scenografia do U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D nie była dostępna. Przednie wybrzuszenie zdominowane jest przez ekran gówny. Bezpośrednio przed nim znajdują się stanowiska operacyjne i nawigacyjne. Na samym środku pomieszczenia znajduje się obszar dowodzenia – fotel kapitana pośrodku, otoczony z prawej fotelem pierwszego oficera, a z lewej oficera dodatkowego (najczęściej doradcy lub oficera medycznego). W rogach obszaru dowodzenia znajdują się siedzenia bez oparć dla innych oficerów, w razie potrzeby. :W Pilocie oraz na początku pierwszego sezonu, przednie konsole nie wydawały się dedykowane stanowiskom operacyjnym i nawigacyjnym, jako że Data, oficer operacyjny, widywany był przy obu z nich. Fotele przy konsolach były również w pierwszych sezonach bardziej położone, podczas gdy później stały się wyprostowane. Konsola taktyczne, położona bezpośrednio za kapitanem, ulokowana jest na drewnianej poręczy, okalającej tylną część stanowiska dowodzenia. Tylne wybrzuszenie zawiera szereg dodatkowych konsoli. Mogą być one modyfikowane wedle potrzeby (TNG: Chain of Command, Part I) i konfigurowane przynajmniej podwójnie. W 2364, konsolami od prawej do lewej burty, były kolejno Naukowa I, Naukowa II, Środowiskowa, Awaryjne Obejście Manualne i System Napędu. W 2365, były kolejno Naukowa I, Naukowa II, Operacyjna Misji, Środowiskowa i Inżynieryjna. Stanowiska dysponują wysuwanymi siedzeniami, które normalnie są schowane w panelu po spodem. Mostek wyposażony jest również w dwa replikatory żywności. :Łatwo dojść do wniosku, że każda konsola na mostku może być przystosowana do dowolnej roli. Przykładem tego może być gra Star Trek: Bridge Commander, gdzie konsola taktyczna była konfigurowana jako inżynieryjna i naukowa. Z konieczności, mostek posiada łatwe połączenie ze wszystkimi ważnymi obszarami statku. W sumie posiada sześć drzwi. Idą z ruchem wskazówek zegara od ekranu głównego, pierwsze drzwi, na poziomie i po prawej od konsoli nawigacyjnej, prowadzą bezpośrednio do awaryjnej turbowindy prowadzącej na mostek bojowy. Z tyłu po prawej znajduje się płytka nisza, mieszcząca dwoje drzwi, z których jedne prowadzą do head, a drugie do korytarza na salę obserwacyjną. Drzwi z tylu po lewej prowadzą do zwykłej turbowindy. Kontynuując, piąte drzwi prowadzą do gabinetu kapitana, a szóste do kolejnej turbowindy. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Ponieważ mostek główny zawiera wiele krytycznych układów, włączono w niego wiele szereg awaryjnych układów podtrzymywania życia i zapasowego zasilania, dzięki czemu personel na słóżbie może kontynuować pracę przez 72 godziny od ogólnej awarii jednostki. Inne zabezpieczenia obejmują siedem nadmiarowych blokad, zabezpieczających przed wyłączeniem podtrzymania życia na mostku. (TNG: Brothers) Ulepszenia thumb|Konsola taktyczna, zintegrowana w drewnianej poręczy. W pierwszej dekadzie służby mostki klasy Galaxy podlegały drobnym, kosmetycznym zmianom. Pierwsza znaczna modyfikacja miała miejsce w 2371, co widać na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Dodano sześć nowych stanowisk, po trzy po każdej ze stron, zastępując szafki z wyposażeniem. Tylne stanowiska zostały przeprogramowane i przeniesione w inne miejsca. Trzy stanowiska sterburtowe to kolejno Naukowe I, II i III. Naukowe IV było pierwszym tylnym, po którym znajdowały się Operacyjne Misji, Środowiskowe, oraz Inżynieryjne I i II. Po stronie bakburtowej znajdowały się trzy stanowiska komunikacyjne, konsole, które nie były powszechne na mostkach statków w 24 wieku. Dodatkowo krzesło dowodzenia podniesiono o dwa stopnie ponad stanowiska sterownicze i operacyjne, aby zapewnić kapitanowi swobodny widok na przedni ekran. Dodano również nowe dywany i poręcz. (Star Trek Generations) Sala Obserwacyjna thumb|Sala obserwacyjna Sala obserwacyjna znajduje się bezpośrednio za mostkiem. Jest ona używana głównie jako miejsce konferencji dla starszych oficerów. Posiada duże okna skierowane na rufę, dające spektakularny widok na tył statku i przestrzeń dookoła. Głównym wyposarzeniem jest stół konferencyjny na dziesięć osób, wraz z siedzeniami, (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) wraz z ekranami LCARS na bocznych ścianach, pełniącymi funkcje informacyjne i wyszukujące. (TNG: The Child) Do prezentacji danych służy również emiter holograficzny, wbudowany w stół. (TNG: The Last Outpost) Niektóre statki mają dzieła sztuki wzdłuż ściany naprzeciw okien; w przeciwnym razie widać na niej szereg podpór strukturalnych. (TNG: Darmok) Mostek Bojowy thumb|Mostek bojowy Mostek bojowy znajduje się na pokładzie 8, i jest połączony z głównym oraz innymi istotnymi obszarami statku przez turbowindy awaryjne. Jest on zaprojektowany do kontrolowania sekcji napędu gwiezdnego po oddzieleniu się spodka. W przeciwieństwie do głównego mostka, jest on znacznie bardziej skupiony na prowadzeniu walki i układach taktycznych, nie posiada stanowisk naukowych. Mostek bojowy jest modularny, podobnie jak główny, na pokładzie statków klasy Galaxy istniały co najmniej dwa jego warianty. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint, The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) :Według TNG: Heart of Glory mostek bojowy znajduje się na pokładzie 17. Główna Maszynownia thumb|Główna maszynownia thumb|"Stół bilarodowy" i MSD Systemy maszynowni zabierają dwanaście pokładów w sekcji maszynowej. Sama maszynownia znajduje się na pokładzie 36 (TNG: Liaisons) i jest otwarta od strony korytarza. Zawierając dwa poziomy, udostępnia ona bezpośredni dostęp do rdzenia warp i głównych układów. Wybrzuszenie korytarza zawiera Główny Monitor Sytuacyjny. Wewnątrz głównej sekcji, operacyjnym punktem centralnym są główne układy wyświetlania, pieszczotliwie zwane stołem bilardowym. Wyżej, w stronę rdzenia warp, znajdują się biuro głównego inżyniera i szereg konsol pomocniczych z lewej, a po prawej konsole asystenta. T część wybrzuszenia oddziela główna maszynownię od rdzenia warp. Dostęp do wyższego poziomu, kołowej przestrzeni otaczającej rdzeń, jest zapewniany przez klatkę schodową po lewej i windę po prawej. Z górnego poziomu jest dostęp do systemów sterujących rdzeniem. (TNG: The Dauphin, The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Maszynownia może również słuzyć jako zapasowy mostek, w razie niedostępności głównego. (TNG: Brothers) W przypadku poważnej awarii, takiej, jak zbliżające się przebicie rdzenia warp, maszynownia może skorzystać z drzwi separujących oraz pola siłowego, w celu łatwego odcięcia różnych sekcji, z reguły do odseparowania rdzenia warp przed detonacją lub wystrzeleniem. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Violations; Star Trek Generations) Udogodnienia Medyczne Dział medyczny klasy Galaxy jest wyposarzony do utrzymywania zdrowia załogi statku i całego dodatkowego personelu. Ambulatorium thumb|Jednostka intensywnej terapii Na statku istnieją co najmniej trzy ambulatoria, (TNG: Tapestry) z czego co najmniej jedno w sekcji spodka (TNG: Genesis) i jedno w sekcji napędu gwiezdnego. (TNG: The Arsenal of Freedom) Na brzegach pomieszczenia znajdują się cztery regeneracyjne biołóżka, oraz jedno biołóżko chirurgiczne pośrodku, przykryte dużym zespołem sensorów, zdolnym do połączenia z zestawem chirurgicznym. W całym ambulatorium rozproszone są miejsca przechowywania sprzętu i różne panele kontrolne. Biuro oficera medycznego to małe pomieszczenei tuż przy ambulatorium, z biurkiem i przestrzenią roboczą dla CMO. Maly korytarz, łączący biuro z ambulatorium, zawiera terminal replikatora. Niedaleko ambulatorium znajduje się prywatne pokoje regeneracyjne, (TNG: Ethics) pokój dziecinny (TNG: Home Soil, Data's Day) oraz centrum diagnostyczne. (TNG: Transfigurations) Ambulatorium posiada również możliwość izolowania pasożytniczych protowirusów. (TNG: Brothers) Laboratoria Medyczne thumb|Biuro CMO Klasa Galaxy posiada co najmniej cztery laboratoria medyczne różnych rozmiarów. Istnieje małe laboratorium dostępne z korytarzyka do biura oficera medycznego, gdzie można monitorować drobne eksperymenty przeprowadzane przez personel na służbie. (TNG: Home Soil, Evolution, Clues, The Game) Oprócz tego na statku znajdują się większe laboratoria, podobne do standardowych laboratoriów naukowych. (TNG: Ethics) Sala Operacyjna thumb|Awaryjna jednostka podtrzymania życia Operacje zbyt skomplikowane, aby je przeprowadzać w ambulatorium, mogą być przeprowadzone w osobnej sali chirurgicznej, wyposażonej w szeroki zakres układów bio-medycznych. (TNG: Ethics) Awaryjna jednostka podtrzymująca życie Koło głównego ambulatorium na pokładzie 12 znajduje się osobne pomieszczenie z awaryjną jednostką podtrzymania życia. Pacjenci z ciężkimi poparzeniami mogą być tu leczeni w odosobnieniu. (TNG: Transfigurations) Kostnica Do ambulatorium przylega kostnica ze slotami na ciała. (TNG: Man of the People, Suspicions) Biuro Doradcy Doradca posiada swoje własne biuro, znajdujące się na pokładzie 9. Członkowie załogi, potrzebujący wsparcia emocjonalnego, mogą się tam spotkać z doradcą w warunkach prywatności. (TNG: The Price) Wydział Naukowy Statki klasy Galaxy posiadają ponad setkę oddzielnych laboratoriów naukowych. Bardzo niewiele z nich służy do badania tej samej dyscypliny przez okres dłuższy niż sześć miesięcy. Większość posiada ten sam układ. Tylko kilka posiada niezwykle wyspecjalizowane wyposażenie. Kartografia Gwiezdna Statek posiada również oddział gwiezdnej kartografii, ulokowany na pokładzie 9. Istnieją tam co najmniej dwa laboratoria. Jedno mniejsze, podobne do pozostałych ulokowanych na statku; drugie, dużo większe, ma kształt cylindra i zajmuje trzy pokłady. Jego ściany zaprojektowano jako trójwymiarowy wyświetlacz. (Star Trek Generations) Laboratorium Cybernetyczne thumb|Laboratorium cybernetyczne Na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, laboratorium cybernetyczne było okrągłym pomieszczenie, z podnoszoną platformą w centrum, mieszczącą powłokę na ciało cybernetyczne. Cały zespół mógł zostać podniesiony do sufitu i był bezpośrednio kontrolowany przez konsolę z boku. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się dodatkowe konsole na ścianach. (TNG: The Offspring) Laboratorium zostało przeprojektowane w 2368 i uczynione znacznie bardziej kanciastym, aczkolwiek wciąż zawierającym powłokę na ciało. (TNG: I Borg, The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Arboretum Arboretum umożliwia studiowanie i uprawianie szerokiego zakresu życia roślinnego, służąc jednocześnie za strefę socjalną. (TNG: Night Terrors, Imaginary Friend, Dark Page) Laboratoria Waleni Statki klasy Galaxy zawierają komplet wyposażenia dla waleni. W żargonie pokładowym jest to znane pod nazwami "zbiorniki delfinów" (TNG: The Perfect Mate) lub "laboratorium wodne". (TNG: Genesis) W alternatywnej linii czasu mowa jest o Cetacean Ops. (TNG: Yesterday's Enterprise) :Laboratoria pokazane zostały w sekcji spodka w ''Star Trek: The Next Generation USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Blueprints oraz zostały wspomniane przez TNG Technical Manual. Chociaż na nieszczęście nigdy ich nie pokazano, ich istnienie potwierdzono w dialogu.'' Transport i Ładunek Sala Transportera thumb|Sala transportera Klasa Galaxy posiada dwadzieścia sal transportera. (TNG: 11001001) Cztery z nich znajdują się na pokładzie 6 w sekcji spodka, (TNG: The Game) podczas gdy następne dwie mieszczą się na pokładzie 14 w sekcji napędu gwiezdnego. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Hangar thumb|Główny hangar, widok zewnętrzny Na pokładzie statku klasy Galaxy znajdują się trzy hangary, mogące mieścić wiele rodzajów promów. Hangar główny znajduje się na pokładzie 4 w sekcji spodka. Jest tak duży, że jego dekompresja może popchnąć statek naprzód. (TNG: Cause and Effect) Dwa mniejsze hangary mieszczą się w sekcji maszynowej na pokładzie 13. (TNG: The Next Phase) :Scenografia głównego hangaru była niewspólmiercnie droga w budowie, i pokazano ją tylko w formie miniatury w TNG: Cause and Effect. Podczas kilku pierwszych sezonów ''Star Trek: The Next Generation, Hangar nr 2 i 3 mylnie pokazano na pokładzie 11.'' Zaokrętowane statki thumb|Typowa ładownia * prom typu 6 (TNG: Darmok) * prom typu 7 (TNG: Coming of Age) * prom typu 15 (TNG: Time Squared) * runabout klasy Danube (DS9: Emissary) * jacht kapitański Ładownia W różnych miejscach statku istnieje szereg wielopoziomowych ładowni. Większość z nich posiada dosyć miejsca dla towarów, transporterów ładunkowych, oraz antygrawitacyjnych jednostek transportowych. (TNG: Hollow Pursuits) Ładownia nr 4 jest jedyną z bezpośrednim dostępem do otwartej przestrzeni na zewnątrz kadłuba. (TNG: Power Play) Kwatery Załogi thumb|Kwatery młodszych oficerów thumb|Standard kwatera oficerów thumb|Kwatera luksusowa VIP Większość kwater załogi na statkach klasy Galaxy ulokowana jest w sekcji spodka, w celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa cywilom i dodatkowemu personelowi podczas separacji spodka. Tym niemniej, kadłub maszynowni również zawiera kwatery załogi, służące ŋłównei personelowi maszynowni oraz ich rodzinom. (TNG: Imaginary Friend; Star Trek Generations) Na pokładzie statku można trzymać zwierzęta, w tym koty i psy. (TNG: Data's Day) Na pokładzie istnieje szereg rodzajów kwater: *Kwatery młodszych oficerów - Te małe kwatery są ulokowane wewnątrz statku i nie mają okien. Składają się z salonu, sypialni i łazienki. Załoganci w stopniu młodszego porucznika mają swoje własne kwatery; chorąży mają kwatery dzielone. (TNG: Lower Decks) Salon zawiera terminal replikatora i jest modyfikowalny pod względem mebli i dekoracji. *Kwatery oficerów - Te kwatery znajdują się na skraju spodka i zawierają salon, sypialnię i łazienkę. (TNG: Schisms, Frame of Mind, Genesis) Z reguły są zarezerwowane dla komandorów poruczników i wyższych. Podobne kwatery dostępne są również dla zaciągowego i cywilnego personelu razem z rodzinami. (TNG: The Wounded) *Kwatera kapitańska - Ulokowana na pokładzie 8, jest podobna do oficerskiej, lecz nieco większa. Kapitan posiada duże biurko i terminal roboczy. VIP-y i dyplomaci zajmują kwatery o takim samym układzie. (TNG: Too Short a Season, Sarek) Rozrywka na pokładzie Dziesiąty Dziobowy thumb|Dziesiąty Dziobowy Ulokowany z przodu sekcji spodka na pokładzie 10 (pokład 10, przednie stanowisko nr 1), Dziesiąty Dziobowy służy jako centrum towarzyskie statku. Posiada paletę gier rekreacyjnych, w tym trójwymiarowe szachy, jak również w pełni zaopatrzony bar z napojami synteholowymi. Replikatory mogły również wyprodukować inne rodzaje jedzenia i napojów, aby umożliwić załodze relaks. Jego duże, panoramiczne okna pozwalają oglądać zapierający widok wędrówki statku przez kosmos. (TNG: The Child, Power Play) :Jak dotąd Dziesiąty Dziobowy pokazano jedynie na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Nie ma jednak dowodów na to, że na innych statkach klasy Galaxy jest on nieobecny. Biorąc pod uwagę dużą długość ich misji, jest prawdopodobne, że projektanci uwzględnili podobne miejsca na siostrzanych statkach, aby na nich również zapewnić zaspokojenie potrzeb towarzysko rozrywkowych. W noweli The Return, Dziesiąty Dziobowy zastąpiony jest "Hangarem Czwartym". Holodeck Klasa Galaxy mieści szesnaście holokabin, umieszczonych na pokładach 9, 10 i 11. (TNG: 11001001, Homeward) Kort do racquetballa thumb|The [[racquetball court]] Strzelnica fazerowa znajduje się na pokładzie 12. Osoba stoi na platformie pośrodku, oświetlonej tylko światłem znad platformy. Po ścianach kołuj kolorowe, okrągłe światła, rozmiarów mniej więcej ludzkiej dłoni, zaś gracz namierza je i strzela do zaznaczonych celów. Po zakończeniu rundy, komputer rejestruje liczbę trafień i pudeł, wraz z procentem trafności. Istnieje przynajmniej piętnaście poziomów trudności, a gra może być zmodyfikowana dla dwóch graczy. Strzelnica fazerowa jest również używana przez oficerów ochrony do ćwiczenia personelu w celowaniu. (TNG: A Matter Of Honor, Redemption II) Sala Gimnastyczna thumb|Pomieszczenie do szermierki Sala gimnastyczna, znajdująca się również na pokładzie 12 zawiera szeroką gamę wyposażenia dla różnego rodzaju sportów. Oprócz miejsc dla aerobiku, (TNG: The Price) oraz sztuk walki (TNG: Clues, Second Chances), było tam również miejsce na grę parrises squares (TNG: Second Chances), kort do squasza, (TNG: Suddenly Human) oraz kort do anbo-jytsu. (TNG: The Icarus Factor) Sala gimnastyczna mieściła również pomieszczenie do szermierki. Na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, kapitan Picard zwykle pojedynkował się członkami załogi. (TNG: I Borg) Teatr i Sala Koncertowa thumb|Sala teatralna i koncertowa Na pokładzie znajduje się duży teatr, z miejscami siedzącymi dla dużej grupy ludzi. Może on również służyć za salę koncertową dla członków załogi. (TNG: Sarek, Frame of Mind) :Scenografia teatru została ponownie użyta na potrzeby Dziesiątego Dziobowego. Salon Salon był miejscem, gdzie załoganci mogli zadbać o higienę osobistą, począwszy od strzyżenia włosów, po gruntowną kurację podobną do spa. (TNG: Data's Day, The Host, Schisms) Replimat Przy pomocy replimatu, członkowie załogi mogli replikować rzeczy zbyt duże lub złożone, aby uczynić to przy pomocy zwykłego replikatora żywności. Można było wybrać sobie konkretną rzecz z bazy danych. (TNG: Data's Day) Edukacja thumb|Mała szkoła. Na statku znajduje się szereg małych szkół o różnych rozmiarach, od klas lekcyjnych (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) po specjalistyczne warsztaty. (TNG: Imaginary Friend, Rascals, Masks) Statki w Służbie : * USS Challenger (NCC-71099) * USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) * USS Galaxy (NCC-70637) (prototyp) * USS Odyssey (NCC-71832) * USS Venture (NCC-71854) * USS Yamato (NCC-1305-E) (NCC-71807) ;Nienazwane : * Bezimienne statki klasy Galaxy Dodatkowo Wystepowanie * TNG ** U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D klasy Galaxy pojawiła się w każdym odcinku. ** Statki klasy Galaxy inne niż U.S.S. Enterprise: *** The Neutral Zone (model) *** Where Silence Has Lease *** Contagion * Star Trek Generations * DS9 ** Emissary ** The Nagus (model) ** The Jem'Hadar ** The Way of the Warrior ** Paradise Lost (model) ** Doctor Bashir, I Presume ** Call to Arms ** Favor the Bold ** Sacrifice of Angels ** You Are Cordially Invited ** The Reckoning ** Tears of the Prophets ** Image in the Sand ** What You Leave Behind * VOY ** Non Sequitur (model) ** In the Flesh (wyświetlacz ścienny) ** Timeless ** Relativity ** The Voyager Conspiracy (obraz z bazy danych) ** Endgame * ENT ** Future Tense (obraz z bazy danych, tylko sekcja spodka) ** These Are The Voyages... Poza Ekranem Statek kosmiczny klasa Galaxy, który był po raz pierwszy widziany jako U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Został zaprojektowany przez Andrew Probert. Wnętrza były nadzorowane przez Herman Zimmerman w pierwszym sezonie TNG i Star Trek Generations, a Richard James przez kolejnych sześć sezonów. Kiedy nadszedł czas, aby zaprojektować nowy statek kosmiczny Enterprise dla The Next Generation, historia nie powtórzyła się. Gdzie Matt Jefferies przyniósł setki szkiców wymyślić kierunek projektowania oryginalnej U.S.S. Enterprise, główne prace projektowe Andrew Probert dla nowej Enterprise zostały wykonane jeszcze zanim rozpoczął swoją pracę. Przed seria została ogłoszona, Andrew Probert namalował górną ilustrację po prawej przyszłej koncepcji statku kosmicznego, wyłącznie dla własnej przyjemności. Kiedy poszedł do pracy w Paramount dużo do zaprojektowania nowej Enterprise, przywiózł z sobą ten obraz jako inspiracja i powiesił go na ścianie biura. Pewnego dnia, David Gerrold przyszedł do biura Probert, zobaczył obraz, i zapytał, czy Gene Roddenberry go widział. Probert powiedział, że nie, a Gerrold natychmiast zabrał go do Roddenberry, który zatwierdził kierunek projektowania na obrazie na miejscu. Pozostało tylko dostrajanie i wypełnienie w szczegóły. Gene Roddenberry poprosił tylko o dwie modyfikacje dla ostatecznego projektu Probert. Chciał przywrócić mostek do jego położenia na szczycie sekcji spodka oraz rozszerzył gondole, tak aby miały podobne proporcje w stosunku do oryginalnej Enterprise. thumb|left|Plan pokładu thumb|Ostateczny projekt mostka Andrew Probert wykonał serię rysunków rafinacji nowego wyglądu mostka Enterprise. Wczesna biblia pisarz dla nowej serii opisał nowy mostek jako połączenie "funkcje kontroli statku, sala odpraw, obszar wyszukiwania informacji, oraz mesa oficerska. Innymi słowy, tak samo różne rzeczy zdarzyły się tutaj jak w starym mostkiem, ale z mniejszym naciskiem na mechanizmy sterowania statku." That new, less mechanistic approach can be seen in the preliminary designs featuring viewing couches and a conference table on the bridge. Specyfikacje techniczne dla klasy Galaxy były widoczne na monitorze w sali konferencyjnej U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D na początku odcinku TNG: Chain of Command, Part I. *Na marginesie, model o wielkości czterech stóp U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D został ponownie oznaczony jako U.S.S. Trinculo, NCC-71867. Był on wystawiony w restauracji i nigdy nie pojawił się w odcinku. *Klasa Galaxy model testowy kamery został sprzedany It's A Wrap! sale and auction na eBay. ''Technical Manual'' Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual i Star Trek: The Next Generation USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Blueprints pokazuje, że klasa Galaxy została wyposażona w trzecią wyrzutnie torped, która była pokazana po separacji spodku dla sekcji bojowej. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual wymienia statystyki klasy w następujący sposób: * Typ: Odkrywca * Baza produkcyjna: Instalacja Integracyjna ASDB (ASDB Integration Facility), Stocznia Floty Utopia Planitia, Mars * Obsada: 1,012 oficerów i załogi; 200 personel odwiedzający; 15000 limit ewakuacyjny * Reaktor: Jeden 1,500+ Cochrane rdzeń warp zasilający dwie gondole; jeden impuls system w sekcji napędowej, dwa impuls systemy w sekcji spodka * Wymiary: ** Długość: 641 metrów ** Szerokość: 463.73 metrów ** Wysokość: 195.26 metrów * Masa: 4,500,000 ton metrycznych * Wydajność: Warp 9.6 przez 12 godzin (Standard); warp 9.9 przez 12 godzin (ulepszony) * Uzbrojenie: 11 typ X fazer emiterów; 2 wyrzutnie torped fotonowych Chociaż, sam Technical Manuals themselves nie jest kanoniczny, są Memory Alpha dozwolone zasoby. Apokryf *W Star Trek: Armada seria gier komputerowych, klasa Galaxy jest określana jako okręt wojenny (battleship). Na ekranie, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D była przypadkowo nazywana jako okręt wojenny w TNG: Yesterday's Enterprise i TNG: All Good Things.... Jednak te przypadki miały miejsce w Alternatywnej linii czasu i nie wiadomo, czy "okręt wojenny" jest faktyczny typ statku w Starfleet. *W serii powieści "New Frontier" autorstwa Peter David, Kapitan Calhoun i załoga otrzymała w zastępstwie klasy Galaxy za stracony statek klasy Ambassador, U.S.S. Excalibur, NCC-26517. Znany z posiadania oznaczenia jako U.S.S. Excalibur, NCC-26517-A, wcześniej coś widziane jako Kirk U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. *Kilka statków kosmicznych klasy Galaxy zostało wymienione w powieściach i grach: :USS Allegheny (Star Trek: Armada II) :USS Asgard (A Time to Be Born) :USS Bolivar (Rogue Saucer) :USS Breedlove (Star Trek Invasion: Time's Enemy) :USS Challenger II (The Return) :USS Cheyenne (NCC-75435) (Star Trek: Borg) :USS Constitution (Double Helix: Infection; Possession) :USS Dauntless (NCC-71879) (Star Trek: Bridge Commander) (zniszczony w bitwie) :USS Excalibur-A (Excalibur: Restoration et al.) :USS Hood (Station Rage) :USS Idaho (The Big Game; The Long Night; Star Trek Invasion: The Soldiers Of Fear) :USS Madison (The Big Game; The Long Night; Star Trek Invasion: The Soldiers Of Fear) :USS Monitor (Star Trek: Away Team) (asymilowany) :USS Muakaikubo (Star Trek Invasion: Time's Enemy) (zniszczony w bitwie) :USS Oraidhe (Intellivore) :USS Oregon (NCC-75698) (Star Trek: Armada) :USS Potemkin (Station Rage) :USS San Francisco (NCC-74780) (Star Trek: Bridge Commander) :USS Trident (Gateways: Cold Wars) cs:Třída Galaxy de:Galaxy-Klasse en:Galaxy class es:Clase Galaxy fr:Classe Galaxy ja:ギャラクシー級 nl:Galaxy klasse ru:Класс Галактика sv:Galaxy-klass Galaxy